


Techno What If Like You Didn't Blow Up L'manburg? Pls?

by Ray_Rambles



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Anarchist Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Festival Part Two Electric Boogaloo, Gen, I'm pissed at Tommy but I'll keep a prayer out for L'manburg I guess, Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Techno was in the right, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Rambles/pseuds/Ray_Rambles
Summary: Tommy goes to Technoblades house in the nights between the Festival and Dooms day to try and get him to reconsider, Technoblade is reasonably mad.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Techno What If Like You Didn't Blow Up L'manburg? Pls?

"What are you doing here Tommy?" The front door of Techno's house crashed again the wall as the snowstorm threw it wide.

Tommy stood unarmed still in his Artic outfit with his hands out placating, "I just want to talk Techno."

Techno grabbed the sheath of his sword before cocking his head, "If the next words out of your mouth aren't 'I'm sorry and you were right.' I don't want to hear them."

"I couldn't blow up L'manburg." Tommy glared with almost determination at Techno as if that would convince him to forgive.

"You didn't have to." Techno crossed his arms noting the relief enter Tommy's body once his hand left his sword, "Instead, you betrayed me, for the second time, I'd like to add."

Tommy threw his arms out, "L'manburg's my home, Techno!"

"No, it's not, Tommy!" Techno stepped up pressing his finger into the younger's chest, "Home is where you should feel safe, and cared for! When you were being hunted by Dream you came to me, not them. I gave you gear and food, I kept you safe from Dream! And the second you hurt Tubbo's feelings you went crawling back to the very people who exiled you, again."

Tommy shook his head, "That's not fair, Dream he's-"

"I don't care about Dream, Tommy! I care about you, you betrayed me again, you chose that stupid town over me, again and I'm sick of it. Do you really think I'm going to give you my trust again after you destroyed it in front of me? No. I'm destroying L'manburg, I'm finishing what Wilbur couldn't."

The snowstorm fell silent as the two stared down each other, hearing the echoing cracks of the fireplace in Techno's home.

"Wilbur was wrong. About everything. About blowing it up, about what L'manburg stood for in the first place. L'manburg was supposed to be about freedom, not elections! If we fight back, we can make it happen. No more presidents, no more democracy, just a community free from Dream." Techno fell silent, his mask covering his emotions as he considered, "Please, Techno. Don't help Dream."

"I won't."

Shock covered Tommy's face, he had to shake himself out of it, "Wait, really? So, you'll help us?"

Technoblade snorted, "No."

Tommy's shoulders deflated, "What?"

Techno stepped inside his house, Tommy hesitated to follow but was grateful to get out of the falling show briefly, "I don't want anything to do with L'manburg. It's already taken both of my brothers." 

"oh."

"Deam," Techno hesitates slightly before sighing, "He says he's going to attack from above."

Tommy watches as Techno puts away a collection of wither skulls into his ender chest, "What?"

"He's making an infinite TNT cannon aiming from the skyline," Techno says casually as he turns to Tommy.

"Infinite? Bloody hell." Techno chose to ignore the stages of grief passing Tommy's face at that and watched him head to the door.

"Tommy?" Techno spoke up as he opened the door.

"Yeah?" Tommy's face had a small spark of hope, protecting himself from rejection.

Techno lowered his head, staring directly at Tommy, "Be careful, Theseus."

Tommy's smile fell as his determined glare returned, "That's not my name."

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in so long but this popped in my head at 3 am.   
> Follow me on Tumblr and Twitter @Hello_Cryptids for vague screaming.


End file.
